


Meteor

by MarbleLotus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome M/M/F, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleLotus/pseuds/MarbleLotus
Summary: Nearly nineteen years had passed since the avatar and his friends had ended the war and Zuko had ascended the throne yet the world was still not at peace; not entirely. Once again it was his own people who were to blame. Another uprising had emerged, this one more violent and deadly than the ones before it.The leaders of the uprising were still unknown but their message had been clear. There would be no peace so long as the nations remained united. The Firelord was heading to Republic City to provide aid to Sokka’s newly formed task force. He was calling it the United Forces.





	Meteor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meteor Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218140) by [MarbleLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleLotus/pseuds/MarbleLotus). 



> There will be a series of playlist to go along with this fic. Just gonna add them on as I go. So feel free to jam out as you read along.

Sunrise. Zuko could feel it growing closer. The Firelord stood on the deck of his imperial warship, staring out into the horizon, as it carved its way across the Mo Ce Sea. He watched as his beautiful city pierced the edge of the ocean, emerging from the azure depths chased by the sun. He breathed in feeling his chi rise with the burning star. Like all firebenders, he naturally rose with the Sun. Though after nearly a decade of tending to his duties as Fire Lord he more often than not found himself rising before it. Yet not ever having the chance to watch it rise to full completion. He gazed across the waters as they were set aflame by the morning light and watched Republic City come into full view in a halo of fire. 

Nearly nineteen years had passed since the avatar and his friends had ended the war and he had ascended the throne yet the world was still not at peace; not entirely. Once again it was his own people who were to blame. Another uprising had emerged, this one more violent and deadly than the ones before it. A string of grisly murders had spread across the Republic of Nations. The leaders of the uprising were still unknown but their message had been clear. There would be no peace so long as the nations remained united. He was heading to Republic City to provide aid to Sokka’s newly formed task force. He was calling it the United Forces.

Zuko heard footsteps move across the deck. He needn’t bother turning around, knowing the only other person whom would be up on deck this early in the morning, though not by their choice.

He smirked to himself as his second-in-command stood next to him holding a cup of tea in one hand offering him one with the other. He accepted and brought the cup to his nose letting the aroma fuel his internal fire. “Good morning Admiral.” 

“Hmph Admiral,” She huffed and glared down at her cup. Reaching into her robes she deposited a small flask and emptied a good portion of it into her tea. Taking a swig she swished it around in her mouth a bit before wrinkling her nose. “Still doesn’t taste right.”

“The tea?” Zuko asked taking another sip of his own. “Perhaps too much firewhiskey.”

She poured more from her flask into her cup until it nearly ran over the rim. “No, it’s not the tea. It’s admiral. Admiral June just doesn’t sit right on the tongue y’know?”

“Did you prefer commander or captain better?” 

“No, none of them fit right. Some days I just sit and think back to when I was just June. June the bounty hunter. Those were the days. I mean I used to be the world’s greatest bounty hunter. Now I command almost half the entire Fire Nation Navy. How on earth did that happen?”

“It happened because I trust you.” He reassured her.

June snorted. “Please back then we weren’t friends, we barely were acquaintances. You didn’t trust me. You didn’t trust anyone. No, you trusted my love for money. You knew no one could afford to buy out the Fire Lord so you hired me to captain your ship and have Nyla sniff out any stowaway assassins that may be on board,” She took another long sip of her tea and continued to stare out into the ocean. “Those were desperate times back then. Choosing an Earth Kingdom criminal over your nations natives was a pretty big risk Fire Lord. Then again when the majority of your country wants you dead, no risk really is too great.”

“See so I did pick the best person for the job.”

“Yea I guess so. Not a bad job. I mean the benefits are great and all. My own house right next to the fire lord’s royal palace, a whole armada for me to command. Who would have thought a no good half-breed bastard of a Fire Nation deserter could have come so far. If she could only see me now wonder what she’d say.”

Zuko turned and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Your mother would be proud of you June. You’re taking everything she’s ever taught you and using it to make her country better.”

“Yea I suppose taking her old job as Fire Navy admiral would make her happy. I always knew that she missed being out at sea,” She remembered when she’d take her out on a merchant boat every now and then to show her how to sail. On rare occasions, she’d bring them dangerously close to a fire navy blockade. She’d point out every weakness in their defenses and show her how to take out each ship if she ever got the chance. She wasn’t proud of what her people were doing and wanted her to know that. Unfortunately, June didn’t take to her teachings as she would have hoped. After the Earth Kingdom mob came for her and her father died trying to collect on a bounty on Colonel Monke and the Rough Rhinos a few years later; Jun decided to ally herself with no one. Collecting bounties strictly for the money. This was her way of making up for turning her back on her mother’s memory. 

She looked up at the Firelord and smiled. “Alright fine, maybe being an admiral isn’t too bad of a fit for me, but I swear if the kid calls me ma'am again, I’m gonna punch him in his throat.”

Zuko laughed out loud at the admiral’s agitation “Having trouble with the lieutenant June?” 

June pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Ughh he’s a great soldier and all but he just takes everything so seriously. It’s always yes ma'am, no ma'am, can I get you anything, ma'am. Do you need more tea ma'am? Spirits sit down and take a break. Ugh and the word ma'am just makes me seem so old.”

“Well you are getting up there in the years June,” She glared up at him and he smiled back before quickly clearing his throat. “But I will have a talk with my brother-in-law and see if I can get him to be a little less formal. Perhaps a few drinks tonight will loosen Tom-Tom up a bit.”

June laughed. “Yeah with the councilman showing up, tonight should definitely loosen the whole crew up. It’s always a party when he’s on board.”

Zuko snorted in agreement. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen him. We’re gonna have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Well, I hope you’re ready for that because he’s gonna have a boatload of unfunny jokes he’s gonna want to unload on us and the crew.” 

“Oh don’t be like that some of his jokes are funny.”

“Uh huh yea just as funny as yours are,” She replied sarcastically.

“See exactly-“Zuko took a moment letting the sarcasm sink in. “Hey!”

June smirked.

“Y’know I could have you thrown overboard for that,” Zuko said grumbling into his tea.

“Yup but you’d never find anyone good enough to replace me.”

Zuko knew she was right. There were still very few people in the fire nation that he trusted and even less of them that could do June’s job as well as she does.

Silence passed between them for a moment and June took a deep sip of her tea and whiskey before speaking up again. “You two having the same arrangement as last time?”

The Fire Lord felt his insides tense remembering the long-held secret between his admiral, the councilman and himself. He nodded his head. “Yes, the same as last time.” He continued to look out and watch as the city grew closer and closer.

“Ok. I’ll make sure you two aren’t disturbed,” She shifted a bit and turned looking up at the firebender. “You miss him?”

Zuko stared down into his cup, swirling the liquid around a bit. June was concerned for him. Their relationship had at first been strictly business, but after a while, they started to soften up a bit with each other. After a few years, she grew to become one of his closest friends. He’d never admit it to anyone but she was one of the best friends he had in the Fire Nation. He trusted her. She knew all of his darkest secrets and he knew hers.

It had been years ago when she had found out about the affair he and Sokka had been having. Their discovery had been entirely their fault. They had foolishly gotten carried away and forgot to make sure the door to Zuko’s cabin had been locked. Too preoccupied with the feeling of one another after being separated for so long, they hadn’t even heard her walk in.

Surprisingly enough she hadn’t seemed all that fazed by their affair. She understood their relationship and why they couldn’t be together because of political and social reasons and promised that their secret was safe with her.

June was the only person in the world who knew about them. The only person he could talk to about his feelings and concerns for the man he loves. Not even his mother and uncle knew. She knew he missed him to death. She knew how much he missed him stealing the covers or how he’d somehow work them into the most insane sleeping position in the middle of the night. How he missed the touch of his skin and his smile in the morning. She knew because he told her. She asked because she knew the Fire lord needed a friend. 

“I do miss him,” He looked forward to some alone time with Sokka. It had been nearly three years since they had been able to show each other any physical affection. Their responsibilities as leaders never gave them much time to see each other casually and if they did Aang, Katara, Suki and Toph usually tagged along. 

They had tried a few months ago for another one of their manly man trips as Sokka so skillfully put it but Katara had finally gotten to Aang and convinced him to accompany her brother and the Firelord. They used the trips as an excuse to get away and spend some time alone together away without bringing the others. A week or two in the earth kingdom wilds or out at sea for some male bonding and relaxation between the Councilman and the Firelord. No one ever questioned their absence, thinking of it as maintaining good relations between the two nations and Sokka would usually work Suki’s nerves a few weeks before till she was practically dragging him to get on Zuko’s ship. 

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts to see that they were almost at the docks of Republic City. June placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze silently reassuring him. Zuko nodded and followed her inside to give the crew orders.   
An hour later they were fully docked and waiting for the Councilman to arrive. Zuko was busy charting their next course he didn’t even hear Sokka come in. He was marking the new location on the map when large arms wrapped around his middle hoisting him up in the air. 

“How’s my favorite little jerkbender!” The councilman boomed squeezing Zuko in a rib-crushing reverse bear hug. 

“Good morning to you to Sokka,” Zuko gasped kicking out his feet trying to get back on the ground. The crew snickered seeing their Firelord flail about trying to escape the warrior’s grip. “Put me down Sokka!” 

“Easy there councilman, don’t break my boss just yet,” June pushed past the two and laid out a short-scroll on the table, with Tom Tom close behind her. He handed her a longer map of the fleet ships to roll out beside it. “Thank you, Lieutenant, now can you head down to communications and coordinate with the fleet ships. Let me know how many United Forces troops will be boarding each of them. As well as the cargo supplies that will be transported with them.”

“Yes M-Admiral,” he wheezed out trying to fight the urge to rub his reddening throat. He quickly hurried out of the nav room and down to the lower levels.

“June the troops are still unloading the Fire Nation Exports from the loading dock. It will be a while before the ships will have an account of troop numbers.”

“Exactly,” she continued; writing down her checklist to the allotted ship positions on the map. “How have things been Sokka?” 

The councilman let Zuko drop back to the floor and set his bags down. “Things have been good. Troops are ready to head out, trade exports have been running smoothly. Katara is pregnant again,” he chatted on.

“Again?” Zuko let out a laugh of disbelief. 

“Yea she's almost four months along and still has Kya latched to her hip. They were serious when they said they were gonna rebuild the Air Nation. Third time might be the charm.”

“Bumi still hasn’t shown any signs of bending yet?” Zuko asked retrieving his charts from beneath Jun’s map.

Sokka’s face fell.” No, it doesn’t look likely that he will be a bender at all it seems.”

“They’re really giving up? I’m sure he’ll come around to it. I was a late bloomer too,” Zuko knew of the stigma that came along with being a non-bender born from bender parents. He hoped that was something that Bumi would never have to deal with. 

“He’s almost seven. With two master benders as parents, I think he’s moved beyond being a late bloomer.”

June scoffed. “The kid doesn’t need to be a bender. I watched him outsmart over a dozen Imperial Firebenders at Izumi’s hundredth flame day. He’ll get along just fine on his own.”

Zuko remembered the horrified look on his mother-in-law’s face as the flurry of fireworks whizzed through the pews of the Imperial Court, during the quiet candle lighting ceremony. Michi had nearly fainted as she watched one of the rockets spiral into the flower bed at the base of Izumi’s crib. The fire lilies she had planted and carefully tended to since the day Mai had announced her pregnancy, had become a raging inferno encircling her granddaughter. He had been quick to snuff them out but the matriarch’s superstition had already read the ordeal as a terrible omen. Following the ceremony, she insisted the entire palace be required to wear golden bells at the bottom of their robes to ward off any lingering evil spirits.

“Katara is really sorry about that,” Sokka apologized sheepishly.

Zuko waved it off. “Tell her not to worry about it. What’s the status of the colonies? Have they come to an agreement?” 

Sokka’s smile faded. “Deliberating on the status of the colonies hasn’t been as cut and dry as we would have hoped. The deadline for the annexation vote was three weeks ago but the council hasn’t received a concise response from several of the colonies, ” He removed a collection of small scrolls from his pack. 

“Garsai votes in, Dingli votes in, Han Tui in…” He read out tossing the scrolls on the table as he went. “Rui’an, oddly enough, has voted unanimously into the United Republic.”

“No surprise there; the pirates feel they’ll fare better with the new government than they will the Earth King’s new restrictions,” June commented marking down the colonies as Sokka went on.

“Hanggai votes out, Wukan no vote, Yi Du no vote, Gaipan no discernible answer, Red Sand Island still no response, Xijin votes to remain self-governing, while Zhenhai is undecided.” 

“Self-governance wasn't an option! And what do you mean no vote?” Zuko had had it with his governors trying to undermine him every time the territories were in dispute. While some had perfectly understandable reasons to suspend annexation reforms, others found ways to abuse the delays to gain control of land rights. During the war, his father had given is his high generals and admirals the impression that they were welcome to warlord over whatever new regions they conquered, as means to encourage victory on the war front. Now that they’ve made a sizable profit from the land, they felt entitled to it. 

“Zhenhai has reported an even split between the populace on whether to join the republic or remain under the Earth Kingdom sovereignty. The dispute has caused riots to escalate across the village. There's been no response from Gaipan but there haven't been signs of violence in the area either. Red Sand Island seems to simply be ignoring us. While the southern roads to Yi Du and Wukan have been dealing with a prevalence of caravan raids as well as an increased presence of Earth Kingdom military checkpoints. Getting information in and out of the region has become nearly impossible.”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the frustration rise within him.

“Wait Gaipan did send a response. Well sort of,” The councilman removed the parcel from his luggage and laid it out across the table. “Admiral Liang addressed it specifically for you. We’re not supposed to open any sealed article or documents intended for any sovereign entity but I had Toph scan it for security purposes of course and I took a quick peek as well,” He pulled at the drawstrings and tugged down the edges of the sack revealing the Admiral's offering.

It was a turtle duck. Half hatched and carved brilliantly in jade, it sat nestled amongst a collection of marble eggs. "I'm not entirely sure what he's trying to tell us but it is quite ornate, I think it might be a yes."

Zuko frowned reading it for the insult that it was. "He's calling me a coward," He said noting the scar pattern cut into the feathers of the duck’s face as it peeked from inside of its shell.

“And an illegitimate bastard at that,” Jun rotated the sculpture and ran a finger through the grooves chiseled across the eggs. “Least it’s not a clock. Won’t believe how many clocks piled up outside my house after Zuko hired me. Don’t much care for the Fire Nation’s superstitions but it was still annoying.” Jun lifted one of the eggs from the nest and twirled it in her fingers. “Oooh, this one has my name on it. And Avatar Aang,” She removed one after another. “General Mak, Chief Toph, Councilman S-Soh-ka?” She narrowed her eyes reading one of the eggs. “Seems he spelled your name wrong Sokka.”

Sokka shrugged his shoulders feigning indifference.“Most aren't familiar with Water Tribe names so can't expect him to-”

“Spelled Katara just fine,” Jun teased checking over the last remaining egg.

“Good to see Admiral Liang is taking my tax sanctions in stride. Since he clearly can afford such a lavish statement; I’m sure he’ll have no problem securing his own trade imports for the city.” 

“Another trade sanction? You sure that's a good idea? The colonies are on shaky ground as it is. Causing another financial pitfall could lead to more civil unrest.” The councilman was skeptical about his decision. But not without good reason. The taxes he placed on the colonies ten years ago had been met with immediate backlash. He had lost nearly half of his imperial court in the first week. Followed by another three assassination attempts in the following months.

“They haven’t left me much choice. They’ve taken advantage of my unwillingness to enforce relocation with military action for too long,” 

“Then what’s the problem here? You’re the Fire Lord. Go in and tell them to clear out.”

“I’m afraid things have become more complicated than that. When we signed our treaty with the Earth Kingdom, Kuei demanded that The Fire Nation Army never step foot on Earth Kingdom territory. While nearly most of the Fire Nation Noble class have investments at stake in the colonies,” 

“You’re putting your nobles investments over the people living in the colonies?”

“Of course not, but the Fire Nation getting involved won’t do either nation any favors. We can’t incite a war with Kuei and whether we like it or not we need the financial support of the nobles. A vast majority of their companies keep the Republic’s economy stable.”

“Then what do you suppose we do?”

“You remember the ship blueprints you drafted up to start a navy for the Republic?” He removed the set of plans from beneath his charts and handed them back to the councilman. 

“The ones I showed you seven years ago?” As he looked them over Zuko gave a quick nod to June. The admiral began cranking open the bridge window shutters. “I’ve been so tied up with the colonies after the raids I haven’t had the chance to write up a bill to pass through the council for…” The words died in the councilman’s mouth as two imperial class frigates pulled into the harbor. 

“With nearly two-thirds of the Fire Nation citizens out of work after the war, I had these commissioned as a show of goodwill to the Republic.”

The councilman was still at a loss for words. He ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth still in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? This… this is amazing!” Ship horns blared and steam billowed from the smokestacks announcing themselves to the mainland. The two behemoths carved their way to the docks, eclipsing every vessel they passed. Second only to the Firelord's own Imperial craft.

“They were assembled by the best engineers the Royal Fire Navy has to offer. Both the port and starboard sides are equipped with five fire cannons another three at the stern. The top deck has eight stations where earthbending troops can launch projectiles or put up quick defenses if they need to. We were able to increase your initial designs for four port platforms on each side of the hull, to six. A series of pipes run throughout the lower decks, any water taken on will be pumped up to their stations.”

“The more damage an enemy deals to the ship the more ammunition they’ll gain to hit back with,” Sokka finished.

“They have twenty engineers on board ready to train your men. If you have a crew available, they're fully supplied to accompany us on the tour. I want this trip to be the Fire Nation’s last sovereign act over the colonies.” The look of joy on the councilman’s face fell to concern. Zuko responded silently with a look that assured the man that he had things under control. “The United Forces can distribute the trade goods with the colonies that have signed on to the Republic. While my fleet will retrieve any last remaining citizens willing to move back to the homeland.”

“I’ll send word to the 1st and 2nd divisions. They should be able to organize within the hour and settle in by the time we leave tomorrow morning.”

“Good. With that, I’d say the crew is due for a well-deserved shore leave.” A series of cheers rang through the bridge. “June notify the rest of the fleet anyone not assigned to troop training is welcome to spend the night in the city. Curfew is one hour after midnight. I expect every crewman back on board, sobered and fully rested. We disembark at dawn.”

“You got it.” June tuned on the ship PA system. “Lieutenant Tom-Tom your presence is requested at the bridge. I repeat this is a priority request for Lieutenant Tom-Tom to the navigation room. The rest of you that are finished at your stations are welcome to shore leave. Curfew is one hour after midnight. You're Fire Lord expects you at your stations awake sober by dawn. You’re dismissed.” A barrage of soldiers and crewmen suddenly flooded into the halls; shoving past one another to take their leave.

By the time the lieutenant made it up to the nav deck through stampeding horde, most of the bridge crew had already cleared out. “Yes Admiral,” he huffed trying to catch his breath.”

“Crew's been cleared for shore leave. I need for you to inform the rest of the fleet and the officers on the UF frigates that a crew will be arriving for each vessel within the hour. The Firelord and councilman will be over shortly to observe a demonstration of the ships proficiency.” She gave pause and turned to Zuko. “I’m assuming you don't want this…” She insinuated waving a hand around the sculpture gifted from the jaded admiral.

“No.” Was all he replied with.

“Good. Lieutenant have this wrapped up and sent to my quarters.”

“At once Admiral,” he gave a salute to her and the Firelord before packing up the statue and exited out to the open deck. 

With the room finally, empty June took the opportunity to speak freely amongst the two leaders. “Sokka I had the cargo you procured sent to Zuko’s quarters. I say we review it now while the crew is currently preoccupied.” The men nodded in agreement and followed her to the upper levels.

 

The Fire Lord had an entire two floors of the ship tower reserved for his living quarters. To reach them the trio made their way through the long hall that cut through Jun’s private deck. The first floor held his sleeping quarters and connecting office. Along with a private training room and adjacent spa. While the second served as family living quarters and private lounge. 

“You two still haven't. Told me what exactly this is about.” Sokka asked as they ascended the stairwell.

“Not really something that could be discussed through messenger hawk. Especially not carried by a bird over two decades old. Hidden ink or not,” Zuko sent a jet of fire through the dragon seal unlocking the door to his cabin. 

“Hawkey’s the most loyal bird I’ve got. I trust him with my life.”

“Yeah well, I don’t. I didn't spend two years securing this deal to have it screwed over by a bird.” June secured the locks on the door and closed the shutters throughout the cabin. “If anyone finds out about this, I don’t think we’d survive whatever blowback it would cause.”

Sokka caught Zuko’s eyes. His letters had been vague but they never alluded to treason. “Things have gotten that bad?” The Fire Lord’s hesitation was enough to confirm it. “I supposed they have to be if you’re commissioning weapons designed to take out Fire Navy ships.” 

“Not bad just complicated…”

“Bad!” June stressed. “The Fire Nation nobles who have investments in the colonies also make up a majority of Zuko’s royal guard. We don't know who we can really trust. We’ve run the numbers and they’re not in our favor.” She riffled through the top drawer of Zuko’s desk and tossed a heftily sized envelope Sokka’s way. “Our intelligence officers were able to compile dossiers of likely conspirators and their level of influence over the populace. There have also been rumors that a number of them may be financing a coup against Zuko.”

Sokka flipped through the pages noting the list of governors, former generals, businessmen, investors, and land developers. He had a run in with a few of them over the years. They had made uniting the northern colonies significantly difficult for him and the council.”

“Since we can’t openly move against the nobles; June and I made an arrangement with a few of her allies in Rui’an. The pirates will use the weapons we sell to them to disable the trade ships and loot their cargo. That should be enough to cripple their profits and give their competition room to take over.” The Firelord stood over the unmarked crate curious of its contents. “What was your designer able to come up with?”

Sokka pulled out a set of keys and opened the lid. Cold steam hissed as it pooled out of the insulated chamber. “Based on the ship blueprints you gave us, Ulva was able to craft three new variants of ice missiles to penetrate the hulls armor.” He carefully removed the demo missiles from the crate and set them across the desk. “The first is a standard blasting jelly explosive modified with flashbang and smoke screen explosives. The second design is fitted with a pressurized canister of viscous slime. When the drill tip pierces through the hull the explosion will cause the second compartment to eject releasing the glue and immobilize the crew inside. While missile three contains Kudzu Barnacles.” He unlatched a compartment and removed a cylinder of water loaded with the crustaceans. Zuko and June both took a cautious step back. 

“Relax, they’re frozen. They won't thaw out until the missile is deployed. They’ll be used to target the engine rooms and propellers. The barnacles will cement themselves to the hull and the feeding vines they produce should foul the ships for good.”

“How many do we have to work with?” Zuko asked.

“Two hundred and forty of the Thunder Clouds. A hundred and eighty of the Glue Shots and a hundred and twenty Barnacle Breachers. But there is a slight catch. Ulva will only give them to us if she is commanding the strike team that will be using them. They’re her designs, if they're going to be used for weapons she wants to make the final call on who they're used on.”

June nodded. “Can’t be mad at that. My contacts shouldn’t have a problem with it so long as she’s discrete and can hold her own.”

“Ulva’s one of my best. Master waterbender and craftswoman. She’s as resourceful as she is decisive. She won’t disappoint. Were you able to secure that long distance detonator we requested?” he asked turning to Zuko.

“We have him settled in one of the cruisers on the bottom deck. No one else knows he’s aboard the ship.”

“Him?” Sokka raised a brow.

“He’s a specially skilled firebender capable of focusing his firebending into narrow long distance shots; hitting targets with needlepoint precision. We ran some offshore drills and he outperformed every remote detonator our engineers tested.”

“They sound like they’d make an excellent team. Though Ulva has a wariness toward firebenders. Her home was on the front lines during the Siege Of the North.” 

“Taro was stationed during the siege as well but he had no love for the war. He was a child at the time of his recruitment and wants to atone for his role in the war. Could this be too much of a problem for her?”

“No, she understood that she may be working amongst the Fire Nation when she accepted the assignment. Besides if we can't get our best men to work together then this whole tour is a bust.”

“I’ll give Taro the heads up on my way out. When should we expect her to deliver the shipment?” 

“She’s calibrating the last of it now. We should expect her around an hour before sunrise. She’ll radio me when it's in transit from the warehouse.” Sokka answered tucking away the missiles back onto the crate.

The admiral exited the cabin to relay the message. Zuko moved to follow her out when the councilman tugged him back by his armor and slammed the door shut again. “Sokka wait… we can’t. Not now.” He gasped out as the man flipped him around and pressed him against the door ignoring his protests. He let out a deep sigh and gave in as the man trailed a line of kisses across his throat. 

“I know. I just wanted to thank you for the ships.” He pressed their lips together for the first time in three years and ran his hands along the monarch’s sides.

Zuko sighed and pulled him closer. The warrior's muscles were wound uptight and tense. Stress lines had begun to cut across his brow and around his eyes. Zuko knew Sokka would never admit it but it was clear he needed this trip just as bad as, if not more than Zuko did. Three years had been too long for them both. As much as he wanted to remain and tend to whatever was ailing the man; but someone was bound to come looking for them if they lingered too long. “Let's get the crew settled in first. Then afterward I promise you can thank me as much as you want.” Despite his words, he couldn’t stop himself from clinging to his leather-lined tunic as he pulled away.

“Fine.” He gave Zuko room to move away from the door and took a moment to gather himself. “I admit I am curious to see the Fire Nation’s take on my designs.” He gave Zuko a quick kiss before showing himself out of the Fire Lord’s quarters. 

“Engineers had their complaints but they were more cosmetic than mechanical. Your designs were perfect. They passed every performance test after their initial launch.” Zuko let the door swing shut behind him. “I almost don’t want to part with them.”

“Well, it’s too late for take-backs. I’ve already named them.” 

“Do either of them have Yue or Boomerang in the title.”

The warrior paused at the stairs. “...No.”

“Then what are they?” 

“I will… let you know… tomorrow.”

“You can’t name everything after a boomerang and your dead girlfriend!” 

“I can if you haven't fully filled out the ship registry!” The councilman suddenly jumped the flight of stairs and was racing his way down to the lower decks. Zuko watched him clear four flights of stairs, making sure to skip the last handful steps to keep his lead in case Zuko chose to pursue. He didn’t. He indeed did not finish filling out the ship paperwork but Sokka still needed his seal of approval in order to finalize anything.

“And she’s not dead! She just became the moon!”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this show.


End file.
